You're Not Perfect
by Journal of Forgotten Fantasies
Summary: Yukimura Yuriko was made to be perfect. Now it's up to Orihara Izaya to prove that she has just as many flaws as everyone else.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Pain.

It was the first thing I felt as I woke up as different fluids were pumped into my veins, and I was being prodded with many other instruments that I couldn't identify. I didn't struggle though. Papa said that I would be perfect. That no one would be able to do what I could. I was scared at first, but Papa told me that someone who was perfect was fearless. I wanted to make Papa happy, so I did my best to get used to everything. I grimaced as a needle was forced deep into my jugular vein, but shivered at the coolness of whatever was being put inside me.

"Is she ready yet?"

That's Papa's voice. Is Papa here to finally get me out of here?

"I'm afraid not sure. We still have to make some adjustments to her brain, and we're in the midst of getting her immune system to become immune to extremely strong diseases."

As soon as the other person said that, a sharp pang rushed through my body. I struggled, but tight leather straps held me firmly in place.

"She's reacting to the disease we gave her. Give her the cure no-"

"No, let her suffer a bit longer."

"But sir-"

"No buts. Not only will it help build her immune system, but it's also punishment for showing a weak side."

"Yes sir."

Pain seared through every inch of my body, and I felt my consciousness slipping away.

"Papa, help me," I whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry, but only someone who is truly perfect can be my daughter."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's super short, but I'll have the first real chapter up extremely soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wahhh I need to focus on one story at a time. ;-; Anyways, I don't own Durarara! at all!**

**Ps: Izaya may or may not be OOC. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up suddenly, my heart beating quickly inside my chest. My short hair stuck to my face and the back of my neck, and I softly brushed the back of my hand against my forehead to wipe away the sweat. I still remembered the pain, the misery that I had been put through to become perfect. They treated me like an animal, and Papa didn't help me. However, I didn't deserve mercy. I wasn't perfect yet. When I was pronounced perfect, however, Papa was overjoyed. He hugged me and told me he loved me. It was the sensation, that feeling of having been wanted, that made all of the pain worth going through.

I shook the thoughts from my head and got out of bed, shivering slightly as my feet hit the cool wood. I grabbed my work clothes and walked to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway.

'Should I brush my teeth first? Or should I shower first?" I thought.

I placed my clothing down on the counter and turned on the water for my shower. I turned the knob to the tempurature I thought was a good one and went to brush my teeth. Before I was able to reach the sink, however, I tripped over my pajama pants and I would have hit my head on the sink, if I hadn't caught myself.

"Safe," I smiled as I stood up straight. I brushed my teeth and saw steam coming out of the shower. I gargled some water and spit it out before getting undressed. I blinked at myself in the mirror, taking in how messy my hair was and how dull my eyes looked. I stepped into the shower, the extremely hot water bouncing off of my skin and causing the skin it touched to turn a bright red. I nearly fell down about 3 times, but made it through my shower without breaking anything. I dried off and put on my clothing, which consisted of a white button-up shirt, tights, a black pencil skirt, and a black vest.

I quickly brushed my hair and made it look nice. After putting on a little bit of makeup, I sighed.

"Should I eat breakfast now? Or get something on the way?" I looked at the time and realized that I was going to be very late for my meeting if I didn't leave at that moment.

'It doesn't look like I have time for either. I'll eat on my first break,' I thought to myself as I rushed to the front door and began putting my shoes on.

"My phone!" I cried out suddenly. I rushed back to my room and nearly crashed into my roommate, a fellow named Orihara Izaya.

"Why are you being so loud in the morning?" He asked.

"I have to get up early and go to work, unlike you," I shooed him out of my way and he rolled his eyes.

"_Perfect_ people aren't late," His voice was suave, but had a mocking tone lining it. I glared at him. Why did Papa want this guy to watch over me anyways? Did Papa not trust me?

"I'm not late, so move," I shoved him out of the way and grabbed my phone before walking towards the front door again.

"Are you sure? You might want to look at the time again," He laughed. I twitched and put my heels on before grabbing my briefcase and leaving, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to deal with his crap today, and I rushed to see if I could get there in enough time to get off with no punishment.

It was weird though. That guy… every single one of his days were dedicated to proving that all of the pain and suffering was for nothing. That I wasn't perfect. However, when it was time for Papa's monthly visits, he said that I was still showing perfection.

I hate him.

There's not enough words in the dictionary to describe how much he pushes my buttons, or how much I want to strangle him. However, since Papa desires his presence in my life, I told myself not to do anything. I sighed as I climbed into my car and paused. I looked up at the window and saw him staring at him, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. I flipped him off and started my car, nearly hitting the mailbox as I pulled out. I could barely focus on the road, but was able to get to work without causing an accident. As I climbed out of the car, I was immediately greeted by Shinra. I groaned as he began to talk about Celty and her head or something.

I hated this day already.


End file.
